Robot Riot
"Robot Riot" is a song sung by Love Handel near the end of the special, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It accompanies a montage of the ferocious clash between Doofenshmirtz 2's Norm Bot battalion attempting to seize control of Danville and the defending force led by Phineas and Ferb. Lyrics Movie Version= :We're gonna kick some robot chassis :So you better tell your robot nation :To say a robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare :For an automaton annihilation :You think you're gonna take us down :Well, mechanical man you just try it :You gonna ride that rail out of town :This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) :I think you know what I mean (Robot Riot) :This is a Robot Riot (Robot Riot) :I'm gonna break you down :And sell you for scrap metal (Robot Riot) :But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline :'Cause your momma was a blender :and your dad was just a washing machine :This is a Robot Riot! :I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down :I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town :You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon :I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' :You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues :You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze :I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya :Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya :This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) :Oh man it's on! (Robot Riot) :This is a robot riot (Robot Riot) :I'm gonna rip you up :and put you back together (Robot Riot) :In a new configuration just to mow my lawn :'Cause your sister is a fridge, :and you know her light is always on :This is a Robot Riot! :Robot Riot Robot Riot (Look Out!) :Robot Riot Robot Riot :This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) :This is a Robot Riot! :Gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot) :Gonna take you to the chop shop down town :This is a Robot Riot! :Gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot) :Gonna take you to the chop shop down town :All right! |-|Soundtrack version= :It's gonna be a mechanized melee :A bit of a big bot brawl :When we get through you're gonna know it's true :The more metallic they are the harder they fall :And don't mess with me 'cause I'm a whole lot of trouble :when I'm backed up against the wall :We're gonna kick some robot chassis :So you better tell your robot nation :To say a robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare :For an automaton annihilation :You think you're gonna take us down :Well, mechanical man you just try it :You gonna ride that rail out of town :This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) :I think you know what I mean (Robot Riot) :This is a Robot Riot (Robot Riot) :I'm gonna break you down :And sell you for scrap metal (Robot Riot) :But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline :'Cause your momma was a blender :and your dad was just a washing machine :This is a Robot Riot! :I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down :I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town :You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon :I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' :You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues :You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze :I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya :Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya :This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) :Oh man it's on! (Robot Riot) :This is a robot riot (Robot Riot) :I'm gonna rip you up :and put you back together (Robot Riot) :In a new configuration just to mow my lawn :'Cause your sister is a fridge, :and you know her light is always on :This is a Robot Riot! :Robot Riot Robot Riot (Look Out!) :Robot Riot Robot Riot :This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) :You better listen up :I got some breaking news (Robot Riot) :I'm gonna melt you down and pour you on some baby shoes (Robot Riot) :I'm really on a mission :I call it demolition (Robot Riot) :And when I'm through you're gonna need more than a new transmission (This is a Robot Riot) :No matter how you strive :You're gonna take a dive (Robot Riot) :I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive (Robot Riot) :I'm gonna shut you down, I'm teaching you a lesson :Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing :This is a Robot Riot! :I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) :I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town (Robot Riot) :You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon (Robot Riot) :I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' (This is a Robot Riot) :You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues (Robot Riot) :You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze (Robot Riot) :I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya (Robot Riot) :Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya :This is a Robot Riot! :I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) :Gonna take you to the chop shop down town :This is a Robot Riot! :(repeat verse 4x) :All right! Background information *Jaret Reddick confirmed the song in a tweet on September 14, 2010. *The original demo was recorded lo-fi in Martin Olson's office at Disney using Garageband and no mics. Dan Povenmire sang the lead and Swampy Marsh, Martin Olson and Jaret Reddick played guitar and sang backups. The laughing at the end of the demo is that of Olson and Reddick. They found the fact that they stopped playing at exactly the same time rather amusing. *The song is the 3rd longest original song, behind Kick It Up a Notch and Summer Belongs to You. *This is the first song to begin with an extended version on a soundtrack. *The phrase "The more metallic they are, the harder they fall" is a reference to the common phrase "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." *Almost everything the boys have invented is used to fight the Norm bots in this song though appears from Season 1's "Rollercoaster" to Season 3's "The Belly of the Beast". *There is a game on the website called Robot Riot! (game). *This is one of two songs to mention a "washing machine" in the lyrics, the other being Technology vs. Nature from "Perry Lays an Egg". *This is the second song to have the word robot in the name (Robot Rodeo in the eponymous episode) *In the Spanish version this song is call "Sublevados" (Rebels). *In the Latin American dub, is called "Luchando con Robots" (Fighting with Robots). For unknown reasons, translation of the lyrics that only appear in the soundtrack and in the DVD are included, but only the half of a verse (from "You better listen up" to "...more than a new transmission", instead of repeating the "chop shop down town" lines). *In the Greek dub, this song is called "Είμαι ο εξολοθρευτης", which means "I'm your Terminator". *The DVD also has some sounds like for example during "Cuz' your mom was a blender" zoom can be heard. *In the Radio Disney version and album version, Doofenshmirtz's voice can be heard. *The song was played in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! while everyone waited for the show to start. Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension songs